onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/GMC - MEME ASSIGNMENT
Note: This blog is sub-blog of Good Morning Class and is based upon Luffy-Sensai's Art Class. The characters in it are completely friction and any resemblance to any living person is just your imagination. U mad bro? ''(On an early morning in Luffy-sensai's Art class) '''MJ:' (looks at his watch) this sucks. Neo: look whose talking? hur hur hur .. Luffy: (enters the class while eating ramen) gguuud moneng cilas. *translation* Good Morning Class ... Everyone: (stands and bows) Good Morning Luffy-sensai. Luffy: '''(gulps the food) ahhh So lets play Shittori today .. naaa lets play tag .. LPK, you are it- '''P15: '''Luffy-sensai, we are not here to play, we are hear to study- '''Luffy: *with serious face* studying is for smart people, .. .. .. if there is class of 30 student, isn't it a teacher's romance to play tag with them? (School Lunch Bell rings) Luffy: '''AHHHH the bell already rang, gotta go guys. Don't want to miss the lunch- '''Sara: EHHHHH !! But this is not our lunch, this lunch is for people from grade 9-11. Luffy: (puts his hands on Sara's shoulder and says with serious face) .. for me, One is not enough. (Robin-sensai is passing by in hallway and Luffy senses her with his Haki) Luffy: '''ROBIN !! Please come here. '''Robin: (enters the class) Yes, Luffy-sempai? Luffy: (gives the assignment papers to Robin) Here, take over from me while I get my lunch. You still owe me from Water 7 Arc (runs away using gear 2) Robin: *giggle* Anytime Luffy-sempai~~(to Class) Good Morning Class. Everyone: (Boys louder) GOOD MORNING ROBIN-SENSAI !!!! Robin: (looks at the assignment papers) So, lets see what Luffy-sensai has left for you all, .. .. Meme Assignment. Neo: Robin-sensai, what happened to Sabo-sensai? Robin: He sleeps with Kokoros thanks to a brave knight. Its all thanks to him. DP: (reading book) *coughYouWelcomecough* Robin: oh joke aside, here is what you have to do. You will have to make One Piece Memes. Luffy-sensai left some examples to give you a lead. It could be Y U NO OP ''' http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Sabo.jpg '''It could be Black Humor (no racism) http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Mermaids-1.jpg It could be Pervy~~ (No 18+) http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Robinmeme.jpg it could be educational (very rare) http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Hordy.jpg Or it can be Random OP Meme and Random OP Meme http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Croc.jpg Robin: you understand everyone? You too Nada. I am really looking forward to your contribution. LPK: Me too. me too. I am better then Nada Robin-sensai. Panda: >_> not where it counts- LPK: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Robin: So Nada, If you contribute to this assignment then I will reward you with my number and coordinates to my place <3 Nada: NANIIIIII (Nada explodes and gets ingulfed in Meme Passion Flames that blasts LPK out of window straight to School pool where Kokoro-sensai is in Swimsuit) Robin: Thats the spirit. Good Luck everyone. You heard Robin, get to work everyone. Make One Piece memes and post them in your comment. You can paste link or upload it to Photobucket and put the meme itself in the comment. I would really appreciate if Meme King Nada will contribute to this blog. This whole blog is made to make a worthy blog for his '''1000th '''edit. Hope I did my best :D So this Evil Master Plan is over and MDM is out. Category:Blog posts